Maverick Diaries Outcast Chronicles
by Master of the Chaos
Summary: Set in Lord Archive's Diaries Universe. At 2004, a lone Chosen from Rio de Janeiro fights for his home, his loved ones and to maintain his soul.
1. Beginning

Rio de Janeiro; Beginning of 2003... 

Chaos had taken over the city. Alarms went wild, electronic devices exploded with no apparent reason, people ran through the streets, many screaming in pure panic.

In the middle of all this, a rather disturbing sight passed easily unnoticed. On the ground, in the middle of the street, a boy was kneeled on a small pool of blood, his eyes out of focus. Besides him, a small horned fur-ball creature lay unconscious and, in his arms, another boy suffered in silence because of a deep wound in his chest, which was the source of all the blood. Though the other boy was years older than the first, the physical resemblance between the two made clear that they were relatives.

Suddenly, the younger boy jerked and, as if finally noticed the horrible situation that he was in, screamed loudly.

* * *

Digital World; One year later...

At the first sight, it seemed to be just a regular sub-tropical forest, with medium sized trees and low ground vegetation. With a closer inspection though, it would revealed that the plants on that forest didn't belong to any family know by man. Even the animals who lived there would seem aliens to human eyes.

That's because those weren't animals…

They were digimon…

And, at that moment, one of those digimon was in a great rush. It was a humanoid creature with brown fur known as J-Mojamon. Had anyone got a good look on his face as he ran into the deeps of the forest, they would clearly see that the rare animal digimon was scared to his very Digi-Core.

Stopping for a moment, the J-Mojamon placed his hands on his knees and did the best that he could to quickly catch his breath again. Even though that he knew that he was being followed, the primate-like digimon couldn't contain the shock when he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"I have to admit. You were a pretty tough one to catch. But now our little game of cat and mouse is over!"

Turning around, the J-Mojamon found himself staring at a twelve-years-old boy who was standing a few steps away from him, his back leaning against a tree and his left side turned to the digimon. The pre-teen had a short black hair and his eyes were from a dark emerald-like green. He was wearing a pair of regular jeans, a black shirt, matching black leather gloves and dark colored sneakers. On top of all that, he was wearing a light-brown overcoat and, attached to his waistband, there was a gray hexagonal device. Though he knew exactly where his prey was, the boy kept staring at the space right in front of him, making no attempts to place the brown furred digimon in his line of vision.

Fear was quickly replaced by anger and frustration caused by the boy's attitude. Finally, not being able to hold back any longer, J-Mojamon sent a blow against the air as a ball of green energy come out of his fist when he did it.

"_Jungle Punch_!"

The spherical shot crossed the space, flying directly at the boy's direction. However, before it could reach its target another it was intercepted by another energy ball, this one a fiery looking red and yellow. The colliding energies dissipated harmlessly in the air.

From the shadows of the forest, a strange figure came out. It was humanoid, but the purplish color of his skin gave him a sick appearance. He was wearing a yellow jumpsuit, brown gloves and shoes, red vest, a cape that hided most of his face and showing only his light green eyes, and a classic sorcerer hat with a skull emblem over his light-brown hair.

The boy sighed, closed his eyes and then said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Wizarmon, take him out."

In the following seconds, the only things heard in that entire section of the forest was a sudden blast and a J-Mojamon crying in pain…

* * *

_Maverick Diaries – The Outcast Chronicles_

Disclaimer: Digimon is property of the Toei Animation. The Diaries world belongs to Lord Archive and the Diaries Guild. Only Eduardo and others OCs are mine.

Chapter 1: Beginning

* * *

The Broadband Island. A relatively big portion of earth, located not very far from the southeastern coast of the continent of Folder and that has a considerable population of digimon. As expected from a location with such a high concentration of sentient beings, this island has a metropolis: Modem City. The biggest and only fully urbanized location in the whole area.

But, though the number of digimons living in the city was great, the number of those living in the wild was even greater. So, to prevent unnecessary conflicts, deals were made between the two parts. One of those deals said that the city's forces could not pursue any digimons beyond a certain frontier. When the high chairs of Modem finally noticed that many criminals would take advantage of that deal, the damaged was already done and their hands were tied on that subject. Their only choice was to search for external help.

And that was where he came in. Eduardo Cassaro was a Chosen Child, tough this was probably the last thing that he would ever call himself. Being considerably strong and not having any official attachments with the city, it was completely normal that he and his partner Elecmon - a lizard like creature with bunny like ears, peacock like tail and a purple fur with yellow marks that marked his viral lineage - received regular requests from Modem to capture runaway digimon.

Right now, he was on the plains not very far from Modem, waiting for the city's Borderline Patrol to show up and take the J-Mojamon that he had just captured. The young boy smiled as he remembered the mess that the brown digimon made back at Modem after having some extra drinks. No matter in which world you're in, some things just never change.

Suddenly, the sound of engines filled the air. Immediately realizing that the one that they were waiting for have finally arrived, both Eduardo and Elecmon turned their gazes to the sky. There, their eyes met the sight of a giant metallic zeppelin, which they both knew as being a Blimpmon. The flying machine digimon not only was commonly used as transport by the Borderline Patrol, but Modem's air forces were mainly composed by others like him.

Soon, the metallic brown digimon landed and opened his side door to allow the exit of his passengers. From inside, three figures got out and rushed into the two partners' direction. All the three were from the same specie of digimon: a short metal ball with arms and legs, using some sort of leather armor, armed with a pair of rapiers and with a face that resembled some sort of medieval helmet who attended by the name of Gladimon.

One of the Gladimon separated from the others and, while the remaining two went to check over the J-Mojamon, he approached the human and his digimon and greeted both of them. "Sir Eduardo. Sir Elecmon. I see that your hunt for the criminal was successful. Congratulations!"

"Thank you." the two answered, frowning. Neither had gotten used to the almost worshipping respect that most of the digimon of Modem gave them. After giving an unnoticeable sigh, Eduardo continued. "But I still don't get it why we were sent after him. It seems too much just because of a few broken walls and some noises in the middle of the night."

"Not that this is anything of your concern, but the damage caused at the city's properties wasn't his only crime." said a deep strong voice. Turning around, they all saw another figure get out from inside the Blimpmon said. It was a reptile man like creature with at least four times Eduardo size. His skin was manly blue, with exception of his chest that was white with a strange red drawing on it. His head was covered with a metal helmet and there was some red hair coming out from the back of it. He had armor pieces covering his shoulder, arms, tail and legs. He was using a pair of baggy pants and some belts around his neck, hips and right leg. His clawed hands and feet had a pair of armored gauntlets and boots on it.

"Strikedramon!" Eduardo snarled. The dragon man digimon was the leader of the Borderline Patrol and one of the most powerful digimons in Modem city. For some reason unknown even to the Digital Gods, he and the human boy just didn't seem to find a way to get along.

"Hmph, I see. That fella must be more important than I thought for Asuramon's little pet come here to take him personally." said the young Chosen while motioning at J-Mojamon's direction with his head. He had to hold himself to not to laugh as his comment resulted in the desired effect as Strikedramon started to growl in pure anger.

Not wanting to get into an unnecessary fight, Elecmon cleaned his throat and turned to Gladimon. "So, what else did the big guy do?"

Taking his cue, the armored ball digimon quickly answered, trying to take everybody's attention back to the previous topic. "In his drunken state, besides damaging several buildings and public properties, the delinquent knows as J-Mojamon had also invaded Lord Orochimon's personal residence."

A sharp intake of breath came from both Eduardo and Elecmon when they heard that. In Modem City, the highest rank of command belonged to the Council of Three, a group formed by the most powerful members of each of the main types of digimon: Vaccine, Data and Virus. Orochimon, the Virus member of the Council, was a very possessive digimon and a firmly defender of the rights of private property. If the J-Mojamon had indeed broken inside his house, the big snake would do everything in his power to ensure that he wouldn't get away with it. The pair couldn't help but feel pity for the big brown furred digimon.

"Enough of this crap! Gladimon take the prisoner to inside Blimpmon. We're moving out!" Strikedramon shouted.

"Yes sir!" all the three answered in unison. Moments later, the J-Mojamon and the members of the Borderline Patrol were all inside the flying machine digimon, heading to the city.

Eduardo then turned to his partner and asked. "Ready to go home Elecmon?"

"Sure." answered the small mammal digimon.

With that, the pre-teen took his Digivice with his right hand and pointed it high up. Then, both he and Elecmon were surrounded by a globe of light that started to fly, until it vanished in the middle of the sky.

* * *

Moments later, back at Earth…

The city of Rio de Janeiro has many attractions to the younglings. To its commonly sunny weather from its appellatives beaches, the city itself was a small paradise for those who seek for fun. For the members of the selective group knows as the Chosen Children or the Digi-destined, the 'Wonderful City' has one extra reason to be special: it is one of the few places where you can find a permanently opened portal to the Digital World.

But nothing is always perfect, and living in such a place has its problems. Though you don't need either a D-3 to open a Digital Gate or a computer to make the cross between the two worlds, you can't exactly control where you are going to land. Once you use a Digivice to enter into the portal, you can fall anywhere inside of other side's portal's range, and in Rio's case, it extended itself until a couple miles beyond the city's limits.

Which is exactly where the two partners landed this time….

"I hate this." Tsunomon, Elecmon's Baby II form, stated.

"Come on! It's not that bad. Besides, I've already called home. Our ride will be here in a short while." Eduardo answered, trying to cheer up his angry digimon.

"It is that bad! Every time we make the cross, we end up landing in a very uncomfortable way somewhere very far away from home! Not to mention that the travel itself is terrible! It's always that same…" as his partner started to make his usual complains, the human boy decided to do what he usually in this situations: ignore Tsunomon and think about something else.

Eduardo's wonderings were soon interrupted by a car's horn. Looking to where the sound came, he saw a silver Xsara Picasso parked not very far from where he and Tsunomon were. From the driver's door, a beautiful brown haired woman got out. She was using an impeccably clean female business suit and dark sunglasses which didn't hide the fact that her face's straight features and the too white-shaded color of her skin showed clearly that she wasn't Brazilian. As he approached the car, the woman waved her hand to the dark haired Chosen and greeted him. "So Eduardo, had a good day at your friend's dimension?"

"Yes Julie. Everything went fine and easy." Eduardo answered. The woman in front of him was Juliana Vargas, or Julie as he liked to call her. Years ago she was a soldier of the UNO's Peace Corps. It was then that she met his mother, during a mission where they both saved each other lives. Later, after Julie was kicked out from the army because of a incident that she refused to talk about, Mrs. Cassaro offered her a job to take care of her two infants. Though Eduardo always said that she was his bodyguard, Julie often teased him by saying that she was his babysitter.

Once he got nearer her, the pre-teen was able to see that the foreign woman had the half-relieved, half-frustrated look that she usually made every time that he returned from the Digital World and he knew exactly why: because she knew that there was nothing that she could do to help him on his missions, even though she had promised to his mother that she would protect him with her life.

Getting out of his own thoughts again, Eduardo entered into the car along with Tsunomon and Julie. Minutes later, they were back on the road as the brown haired woman drove them home.

An uncomfortable silence could be felt within the car, as it usually happened every time that Eduardo returned from the Digital World. One kept herself quiet as she was too busy consuming herself in guilt and the feeling of being useless, while the other simply did not felt comfortable in discussing that part of his life yet.

"Your mother called." Julie said, finally breaking the silence. "She wanted to know how you were doing."

"And what did you said?" asked a half-interested Eduardo.

"I told her that you were fine as always. Say, why don't you give her a call when we get home?"

"I think that it will be better if I not do so."

Julie sighed at his answer. Being an important UNO's diplomat, Eduardo's mother had to travel constantly to other countries. Doing so, she had almost no time to stay with her family and having someone like Julie to take care of things back at her home became more than a necessity.

But, if before Mrs. Cassaro and her son had a very fragile relationship because of her constant absence, things between them started to reach unthinkable levels since that incident one year ago, when the whole Chosen thing was revealed. Back then, Eduardo and his mother had a huge fight because she wanted him to stop being involved with the Digital World but he simply refused to obey her. In the end, Mrs. Cassaro had to resume her travels and the two of them haven't being on speaking terms ever since.

For the past year, Julie has been trying unsuccessfully to lead Eduardo and his mother into making amends with each other. Those two seemed determined into not speaking with one another ever again. If it wasn't for the few messages that they passed through her, neither one would know how the other was doing.

As she drove through the busy streets of the Wonderful City, Julie started to become depressed. First she was only powerless to help Eduardo on his strips to the Digital World, but now she was also becoming powerless to help him with the problems of their world as well…

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Broadband Island…

A group of baby digimons were playing on a savanna field. As expected from younglings, they were completely absorbed on their fun and acted like they didn't have a care in the world, which was actually true.

Maybe that was why they showed no reaction when a strange sound started to come from a nearby tree. It was only when that same tree started to irradiate a blindly light and strange marking appeared and formed a circle around its stalk that their attention was captured. Before they could investigate further though, a savage roar came from behind them.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Final notes: Finally first chapter is ready. Though I have to admit that I'm not completely satisfied with it, this is the best work that I can do for now. Maybe later I write something else giving more details about the facts mentioned here. 


	2. Mysterious Attacks! Shinning Holy Blade!

At the top of an apartment building in one of the Rio's rich neighborhoods, two people were entangled in a fight. One was an elegant brown haired woman dressed in army-like baggy pants, a tank top and a pair of boots. The other was a green-eyed pre-teen who was wearing a red T-shirt, a pair of shorts and sandals. One would be worried in seeing them attacking one another so fiercely if he did not know that they were teacher and student.

When she first discovered about Eduardo's involvement with digimon, Juliana had the same reaction that his mother had: shock and anger. She tried to persuade him away from the life of a Chosen, but soon realized that it was a lost cause. Since then, she started to help the boy in any way that she could. One of those ways was to give him the necessary skills that he needed to survive and, to accomplish that, she decided to place the young Cassaro through a training similar to the one that she received during her time in the army, which included hand-to-hand combat lessons.

More than the fact that he didn't have any objections when she said that she would teach him one of the most lethal style of martial arts created on the western hemisphere, what surprised her the most was how quickly he progressed on it. With about one year of training he had reached a level that others would take two, if not three times more time to achieve.

As those thoughts crossed her mind, the ex-soldier dodged from a barrage of blows that Eduardo sent against her. Taking a few steps back to put some distance between them, the older woman stopped for a tenth of second to catch her breath before dashing against her protégé and strike him with three consecutive punches. Eduardo impeccably avoided the blows by removing the endangered area of his body out of the way with a sidestep. He instantly regained the offensive by aiming a spinning back-thrust kick at his opponent's face. Unfortunately for him, not only Juliana was able to completely defend herself from his attack, but also used its momentum to start a throwing move that sent him flying meters away from where he previously was.

"Damnit Edu! How many times do I have to tell you! It doesn't matter how good you are at dodging, eventually your enemy will hit you! So, you have to improve your blocking skills," shouted a very angry bodyguard as she approached the dizzied boy, who was doing his best to get up.

"Sorry Julie, but you know very well that I can't afford that. If I let myself be hit in a fight against a digimon, it will be my end for sure!"

The older woman's mood changed after that last sentence, as if her apprentice had just made a joke that she found slightly funny. "You underestimate greatly the potential of your own body. You'd be surprised what a human being can withstand if well trained."

The young Chosen couldn't help but fell skeptical towards her words as he had a hard time picturing a normal human surviving the force of an Adult digimon's attack. Before he could dive further into his wonderings, she spoke to him again. "Let's call it for today. You've already been beaten enough and I'm pretty sure that your friend downstairs must be getting impatient."

"That would depend on whatever he already finished from the fridge or not." Eduardo replied with an amused smirk.

* * *

Maverick Diaries – Outcast Chronicles

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the Diaries Universe, save for a few original characters.

Chapter 02 – Mysterious Attacks! The Shinning Holy Blade!

* * *

Later, at the Digital World... 

With a sudden flash of light, Eduardo and Elecmon were back at the Broadband Isle. As usual, their landing was very uncomfortable and it wasn't long before Elecmon started complaining about it. Once that the small purple-yellow furred digimon used up all his arsenal of curses and complaints, he decided to let go of it and focus on the reasons which brought them there at that day.

"So, now what?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should go to Modem and check if anyone saw anything strange." Eduardo was worried. Last night his Digivice reacted strangely to a signal that seemed to be coming from the Digital World. His first thought was of going to investigate it right away, but the time when it occurred and the fact that the strange behavior of his Digivice ceased just as fast and sudden as it started helped with his decision of leaving it to the next day.

"Hmm... It looks like we managed to land not very far from the city..." the viral digimon remarked while looking at their surroundings. "If we leave now, we might be able to get there before lunch."

* * *

"Let's go then. The sooner we get there sooner we can get some answers." 

Like Elecmon predicted, the two arrived at Modem little before noon. As they approached the city's main gate, a pair of Nanimon who were on guard duty greeted them.

"Sir Eduardo! Sir Elecmon! Welcome to Modem, sir!" said the first Nanimon.

"Indeed! It's always an honor to have you two to visit our city!" the other stated.

"Actually guys, we're here at work. Do you know where we can find Strikedramon or Minotarumon?" Eduardo asked while feeling a little awkward.

"The Captains Minotarumon and Strikedramon are now at the Great Hall in a meeting with the Council Lords." The first one answered.

"Really? Thank you very much then. Let's go Elecmon!" After the two partners had crossed the city's entrance, it didn't take much time before they were enveloped by the crowd of digimon who lived there.

Modem was an amazing metropolis in both humans' and digimon's standards. In very few places of the Digital World you would be able to find so many digimon living together peacefully. Not only that, but the level of advanced technology found there was equally incredible. From the remarkably clean sewers to the one of a kind Trailmon subway system, high-tech devices could be found controlling almost every aspect of the life in the city.

The idea behind the local government was simple in its nature: the strongest rules. However, things were not blatant as it would seem. First, all the digimon on the city would be divide by their attributes. Then the strongest digimon of each attribute would run for the post of Council Lord, which has three chairs, one for each attribute. Those would be all Perfect digimon, as Adults are too weak and Ultimates are only allowed if there are two other Ultimates running for the remaining chairs. The digimon of each attribute would then vote to decide who would represent them on the Council. Once the Council's Lords were selected, they would quickly make a meeting to decide who would take care of the other government offices. Though those minor posts were renewed from time to time, only three reasons would force a change in the Council of Three: death, evolution or a huge popular manifestation asking for new elections. That made the Council Lords' status pretty much permanent, since every digimon on Modem owed obedience to them.

Speaking of the devil, it didn't take much time for the two partners to arrive at the Great Hall, the place where the Council of Three worked. It was located on the very center of the city, where other government offices could also be found. The building itself was an old mansion which the architecture resembled an eighteen century human aristocratic house, though the paintjob was made with light bright colors instead of the deep dark ones common in this type of building.

As he approached it, Eduardo saw many digimon entering and leaving the Great Hall. A smile appeared on his lips as his eyes found a familiar face in the middle of all that mess.

"Oi, Wisemon!" greeted the young boy as he and his partner ran to meet with their long time friend. Wisemon was a guider to Eduardo. Someone who the young boy knew that he could turn to in times of need or when he was just needing for some piece of advise. He was so good in giving guidance, that the Council of Modem consulted him time and again, even though he was not a citizen. As they approached the cloaked digimon, one who know him for long enough would see a smile appearing on his non-existent face.

"Ho ho! Edu, Elecmon! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Yes indeed! What are you doing here?" asked Elecmon.

"The Council asked for my help in a certain matter. What about you two?"

"We came here to gather some Intel with Strikedramon and Minotarumon," replied Eduardo.

"So, the almighty Holy Blade Chosen and his digimon partner come to ask us, lower beings, for help. I must say that I'm shocked!" someone remarked behind them. Turning around, Eduardo and Elecmon found themselves facing a big brown colored digimon who attended by the name of Minotarumon. He had a humanoid body, but head and feet of a bull and a strange looking a device at the end of his right arm, instead of a hand.

"What can I say, Tamed Bull. I'm omnipotent, not omniscient. Besides, someone has to check if you're doing your job right," Eduardo remarked back and smirked when Minotarumon went red in rage.

"To think that such a petty insult would be able to hit you. How pitiful," said a third voice. As he approached them, Strikedramon received dark glares from both the young Chosen and the Virus Adult digimon since the dragon man was not clear about whom he was talking.

Elecmon started to laugh uneasily while a sweat drop ran through the back of his head as the tension between the three rose. "Oh boy… This is not going to end well…"

Meanwhile, Wisemon was merely chuckling in amusement. The small Child digimon couldn't understand how he was so calm about all that. The dislike that the three men responsible for Modem's security – Eduardo, the Chosen; Strikedramon, the leader of the Borderline Patrol; and Minotarumon, Supreme Commander of Modem's army – felt for each other was notorious. Nobody had doubts that, if the three decided to fight, they would go for kill and wouldn't mind destroying a few blocks of the city in the process.

Suddenly however, time seemed to stop with the arrival of a fourth person.

"Nee, what's going on?" said a baby-like voice that belonged to a Big Mamemon, who, incidentally, happened to be one of Modem's Council Lords. He was a big, fat digimon who acted like a curious child most of the time. Many wondered how someone like him would be able to go so far. Still, the three rivals tensed instantly when the first word got out of the Perfect digimon's mouth. Eduardo's simply did so because the newcomer had scared the hell out of him, while in Strikedramon's and Minotarumon's case it was because they knew that, if Big Mamemon was there, the other two Council members couldn't be very far away.

Those suppositions were proven right when Orochimon asked with his sibilating voice. "What's happening here?"

"Nothing, sir!" Minotarumon answered more than quickly.

"Really? Well, you must forgive me because that definitely doesn't seem so!" Asuramon, the Vaccine member of the Council remarked angrily. Strikedramon quickly started to reassure him that there was nothing wrong as Minotarumon did the same with Orochimon. Eduardo grinned at this, as the two digimon proved that their nicknames were well deserved: they did everything but kiss the floor where the Council Lord of their respective attributes stepped.

When they were finally satisfied, Asuramon and Orochimon started to leave the site, but not before taking a glance at each other. Those around the two Perfects caught their breaths on their throats at this. While the thing between Eduardo, Strikedramon and Minotarumon was only of mild dislike, Asuramon and Orochimon truly hated one another. Those watching the scene only allowed themselves to breathe normally again once the two digimon turned away from each other, making clear that they did not intended to try to explode themselves into bits of data at that time.

"So… What is it that you two want, anyway?" Minotarumon asked, a little grumpy.

"Nothing much," Elecmon started with an apologetic tone. "We just wanted to know if anything weird happened here, last night."

"Nothing out of the ordinary occurred within my jurisdiction," Minotarumon stated.

"Neither did in mine. Well, except for that…" Strikedramon trailed off, leaving the thought unfinished. That was enough to catch Eduardo's attention, however.

"What was that?" questioned the boy.

"Yesterday, a scout team found a severely beaten baby digimon at the city's outskirts. They brought him in and treated his wounds. He is currently recovering at the Daycare." Noticing that the young human boy went into a deep thoughtful state with his words, the dragon man digimon quickly added. "It could be nothing."

"Or it could be everything. Let's go Elecmon!" Eduardo called.

* * *

A busy metropolis like Modem is not the best place for children to wander around freely. That's why a place like the Honey Daycare existed. There, digimon from stages Baby and Baby II lived and studied to one day become fine members of Modem's society. 

At the entrance of the Daycare, Eduardo turned to the hooded figure at his side. "You don't have to come along with us, you know that."

"It's okay," Wisemon said. "Besides, I promised the kids that I would stop by to tell them some of my stories."

Eduardo laughed at this. He couldn't believe that there was still someone who would find Wisemon's stories interesting. They were so ridiculous! Who would ever believe that the good, old demon man digimon was a hero of the Dark Master's Rebellion!

"Well, I just hope that you don't say that I didn't warn you, later." Edu finished saying this at the exact moment that three crossed the Daycare's front door and a nano-second before they were overwhelmed by a huge mass of baby digimon who repeatedly shouted thing like "They here!" and "Yippee, its play time!"

"What do you think that you're doing! Leave our guests alone right now!" said the panicked voice of Honey Beemon, the Daycare Matron. Quickly, her two Pawn Chessmon assistants, one white and the other black, imposed the order over the babies and took them away, leaving the female insect digimon alone to welcome the newcomers. As she started to apologise for the behaviour of her children, the trio couldn't help but feel pity for Honey Beemon. She was a loving, caring digimon that treated the infants under her care with great kindness, but she lacked of the severity necessary to make them respect her authority.

"Honey Beemon, we're here to talk with the new kid." Eduardo interrupted her apologies, wanting to get rid of that uncomfortable feeling as quickly as possible.

"Oh!" she exclaimed almost to herself, her mood becoming slightly darker. She then started to guide them through the Daycare while saying "Come with me, please."

Soon, they reached an old wooden door at the inner part of the Daycare. Honey Beemon opened slightly and peeked inside while motioning the others to do the same. Beyond the doorframe, they saw a room full of beds. In a bed in one of the corners, there was a small blue-furred digimon who's the whole body was a kitten-like head with a sausage-like tail coming out from his back. He had 'M' mark on his forehead and dark-colored strips all over his body. The baby digimon, who they all recognised as being a Wanyamon, was looking to the outside sky through a window with an unreadable stare.

"He has been like this since he woke up." Honey Beemon informed them. She was almost at verge of tears as she continued. "When he first got here, he was so beaten up that it was he had difficulty even to breath. Who would do such a thing against a kid!"

"I don't know, but I intent to find out." Eduardo got into the room and went into the infant's direction. As he approached him however, some of his determination vanished and was replaced with awkwardness as he looked closely at the blue furred digimon. Something about Wanyamon was bothering him, but he couldn't quite place his finger in what. A little unsure, Eduardo tried to start a conversation with the small digimon.

"Humn… Hello… How are you doing?" Eduardo slapped himself mentally for the stupid question and continued. "My name is Eduardo… You can call me Edu if you want... and I'm here to help you."

Eduardo tried to sound as sincere and friendly as possible in order to break through Wanyamon's shell. Still, it didn't matter what he did or said, he just couldn't get a reaction from the puppy-like digimon. He was about to give up when a whiny voice came from behind him. "It's useless Edu. He won't talk to anyone. Believe me, we tried."

Turning around, the young black haired boy saw that the other baby digimon from the Daycare had sneaked into the room while everybody was distracted. The one who just spoke was a Frimon, who usually was the unofficial leader of the gang. Then, out of nowhere, a Hopmon got around the older occupants of the room, went to where Wanyamon was and started to yell at him.

"Hey! Why are you ignoring Edu too! Do you know who is he! He is a Chosen! A guardian of the Digital World! Show some respect, damnit!"

Edu tried to say something to stop Hopmon, even though he could swear that he saw Wanyamon react when the fact of him being a Chosen was mentioned. He, somehow, knew that the blue-coloured digimon went through a lot already and did not want to make things worst.

"Hey kids, would you like me to tell you about the last battle of The Eight against the evil Piemon?" At this, all the baby digimon but Wanyamon turned to Wisemon and started to give hoorays of joy while incentivating the viral digimon to start his story. Wisemon and Honey Beemon took advantage of their excitement to lead them out of the room, leaving Eduardo, Elecmon and Wanyamon alone.

Eduardo glanced one last time at Wanyamon and sighed. Making the baby digimon talk to him was a lost cause, or at least it seemed so until Elecmon decided to intervene.

"Who did you lose?"

Those four words went pass the blue-furred infant's stoic manner. He looked at Elecmon with eyes wide in shock and received from the Virus Child an understanding expression.

"The look on your face. I've seen it many times before on another's face," Elecmon explained. "That's the look of a person who lost someone very important, ain't I right?"

Wanyamon started to breakdown at this. Soon, he was crying loudly and openly. Words tentatively came out of his mouth, but it took a while before he was able to calm himself and focus his mind in order to say something coherent.

"My friends!" the Baby II finally blurted out. "We... we're... we're playing on the field... we're told to not go very far from the village, but we didn't listen! Then, this dead tree started to glow and that bastard came out of the nowhere destroying everything! All my friends... they we're all dead! I was so afraid that could only run away! But you, you're a Chosen! Please, avenge my friends! Kill that bastard for what he did."

As he continued to cry, Eduardo sat besides Wanyamon, placed the baby digimon on his lap and started to pet his head in order to console him. Not long after that, Wanyamon felt asleep, passing out because of tiredness and stress. At this, Eduardo placed the infant back on the bed, got up and turned to Elecmon.

"Look after him for a while, I'm going out."

"Where are you going?" asked his partner.

"We'll need to check on the place where he and his friends were attacked. I'm going ask Strikedramon for some transport. I won't take long, meanwhile let him recover. He is going to need both his physical and mental strength to show us the way..."

* * *

A couple of hours later, somewhere away of Modem... 

"This is the place?" Eduardo asked. His only answer was an almost unnoticeable nod from Wanyamon, who was standing sadly right next to him. Looking around, the young Chosen got a fairly good idea of how badly things had turned out earlier at that place. Most of the low vegetation was totally crushed on the ground. Rocks from several sizes have been reduced to just gravel.

From the marks and the blatant savageness which those damages where inflicted on the surroundings, Eduardo was able to deduce that they were the work of dragon or dinosaur digimon and a pretty big one from the looks of it. However, that was very unusual, since this type of digimon wasn't normally seen on that part of the island. His wonderings were interrupted by Elecmon's voice, who had decided to look around for survivors, even though the chances were minimal.

"Hey, Edu! Come here and check this out!"

Running to where his partner was, Eduardo soon found himself next to several pieces of broken wood, which he quickly figured out to be the tree that Wanyamon had mentioned earlier. A closer look, however, revealed something highly peculiar about that wreckage of vegetal life form. "It can't be! Is this what I think that is?"

"So it's not just me. You recognise it too!" Elecmon said with a grim expression on his pace.

"What?" Wanyamon asked, curious. "What is it?"

To answer his question, Eduardo picked up the most intact piece of wood that he could find and showed it to the young Baby II. In it, strange marks could be seen covering most of its surface. After he had taken a good look at the marks the young Chosen started to speak "This is Digi-Code, the ancient writing of the Digital World. In these days, only a small number of digimon can even remember that it once existed and its usually only found on old ruins. But, to be in a place like this... Say, was this already here when you and your friends first arrived?"

"No! We came here many times before and nobody ever noticed something like this before!"

"So it must have appeared along with that glow that you mentioned before... This can only mean one thing..."

"A covered spell." Elecmon finished to his partner. "Someone cast a spell over this tree and then used another spell to keep it hidden, so it would work without anybody noticing it. But, who would hide a spell here?"

Taking a better look at the piece of wood in his hands, Eduardo studied the marks on it closely in order to translate them. Digi-Code, like many alphabets that came from the Extreme East in Earth, was not composed of letters, but of syllables that represented meanings when put together. After a while, he turned to his partner and said "This is the symbol for 'wall'. I think that I saw the ones for 'allow' and 'gateway' in the middle of this mess. My guess is that this was some sort of protection charm to stop unwanted individuals from invading a certain territory."

"But invade what? There is nothing here!" the viral digimon spoke, frustration taking over. However, before anyone could dive further into that subject, Eduardo's Digivice started to make a strange beeping sound. At this, the Chosen quickly pulled the device from his belt and checked it.

"It's the same thing from yesterday!" the dark haired boy informed his companions. When he pressed a knob of the device, the beeping stopped and the Digivice's screen lighted up. "The locator program is on! It seems that it's reacting to a signal coming not very far from here."

"Let's go there then! Can you head back to the city by yourself?" Elecmon said, that last part directed directly to their younger friend.

"What! No way! I'm coming with you!" was Wanyamon's answer.

Eduardo wanted to argue about this, but he knew that the signal could disappear just like it did in the last time. Without a choice, the green-eyed Chosen had to comply with the Baby II's wishes. "Alright! But, if things go bad, you hide and let me and Elecmon take care of everything."

"Okay." Wanyamon turned his gaze elsewhere and said. "I just wonder if we'll be able to get there in time using that."

Everybody looked at their transportation when the baby digimon said that last part. It was an almost broken down cart which was being pulled by a Shima Unimon who seemed about to collapse at any time. As they got into the cart and did their best to make the digimon pulling it go as fast as possible, Eduardo started to think how he was going to get back at Strikedramon for that little joke of his...

* * *

It was a place where no natural light touched. A room where darkness and cold silence both reigned absolutes. Suddenly however, that supremacy was disturbed by the birth of a bonfire with a sinister green flame and the whispers of several different voices. Those voices, all full of malice and dark desires, were discussing the recent events between themselves. 

"He is moving. The one who we have been warned about..." said one of the voices.

"Indeed. I must say however that I don't see anything special about him. He seems to be just like all those others spread across the Digital World." a second voice stated.

"Do not underestimate him! I fought his kind before and that kind of behaviour was what led me and my former comrades to defeat!" scolded another.

"Sure... And the fact that you were all a bunch of natural losers had nothing to do with it..."

"What! You insignificant being! Repeat those words and I vow to make sure that you never speak ever again!"

"Quit it you two!" snapped a new one. "Our priority here is destroying the target! Our agent is already on its way to intercept the one which we just uncovered. As for the boy, he has yet to reach the location in time. Though, if he does, then we'll see what he is really made of..."

* * *

Almost an hour later... 

The Central Plains, as the name suggested, was a region composed most of low heights terrains like plains and fields that covered most of Broadband's central area. Both Modem City and the site where Eduardo and the others found the strange pieces of wood were part of it. Their current location was also inside of it, but it was a completely different type of place when compared to the earlier two. A nearly lifeless rocky desert with huge stones here and there was a fairly good description of it.

However, something quite unusual was happening on that place. One of the local stones was shinning with a bright golden light and was making a distinct sound, much like the one of a ship's radar in those old action movies as Eduardo noted to himself. He, Elecmon and Wanyamon were watching from not very far away as the said stone shined more and more brightly and strange shadows started to appear. Then, the light started to fade away until all that was left was a weak reminiscent glow and unique Digi-Code marks covering the stone's surface in the same place where the shadows once were.

"This is the same thing from before!" Wanyamon exclaimed stunned, being the first one able to talk after witnessing that strange show of lights.

Approaching the stone, Eduardo started to study the marks engraved on its surface. After a while, he stepped back and started to speak with his two small companions, his eyes never leaving the marks though. "There is no doubt, those are the same Digi-code patterns that we found at that destroyed tree and we were indeed right: this is some sort of protection spell that was being hidden by another spell. But, why it would reveal itself like this?"

"I don't know. I can only guess that someone must have forced the spell to reveal itself by cancelling its cover," Elecmon answered his partner question with a thoughtful expression on his face. Suddenly, both his and Wanyamon's body tensed and their fur stood straight up.

"What happened?" Eduardo asked, worried.

"I can feel it. A digimon is coming. One who has a strong desire to kill," Elecmon replied.

"This presence... This scent... I know it... It's him! It's the same bastard who murdered my friends!" Wanyamon shouted angrily. The furred baby digimon started to head to where the newcomer's presence could be felt, but Eduardo placed himself on his way and made him stop.

"Wait Wanyamon! I and Elecmon will handle this. You go to somewhere safe until everything is over."

"What! No way!" The blue furred digimon said, rebelling against the dark haired boy.

"Wanyamon, remember what you promised me!" The Chosen had a stern look on his face by now.

"I don't care! I just can't run away with my tail between my legs in a situation like this!"

"WANYAMON!" Eduardo's angry shout made the blue Baby II back away. However, as quickly as it had come, his rage faded away and was replaced with a feeling of compassion and comprehension. The expression on his face was no longer of a pissed off person, but more like an understanding teacher or parent as he continued. "I promise that I will take care of this. So please, trust me."

Under the boy's warm gaze, Wanyamon couldn't keep with his tantrum anymore. So, he simply nodded, turned around and ran away, leaving Eduardo and Elecmon alone to face his sworn nemesis. Not much long later, the said digimon arrived at the site where the strange rock and the two partners were found.

"Edu, he is here..." Elecmon announced. Standing a few meters away from the two, was a green dinosaur creature with red and black tusks coming out of his shoulders and horns along his spinal line. He had a tattoo of a pirate mark with four stars underneath it on his left arm and several moon-like marks running up from his tail to a little above his neck. A Tuskmon, as the partners were easily able to recognise, was a very uncommon species of digimon to find at that part of the island, but it was not unheard of.

"Tuskmon, what is your business here?" Eduardo asked, his voice full of authority. His only answer was a roar from Tuskmon which, if someone paid attention, could hear a pair of words coming from it.

"_Horn Driver!_" The two dodged as the dinosaur digimon passed by where they once stood in an insane charge. Neither was given a chance to breathe as Tuskmon turned and striked them with more 'Horn Driver' attacks over and over again. This was accomplishing nothing, however, but making all the parties involved getting more and more tired.

"He really doesn't seem to be in the mood to talk, does he?" Elecmon turned to his partner and joked.

"Indeed."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I was thinking in showing this guy who he is dealing with..." Eduardo said with a mischievous grin on his lips, which made a similar smile appear on his partner's own lips. When Tuskmon charged at him again, the young Chosen waited until the last second to dodge. As the green dinosaur passed by his side, he delivered a flying back-thrust kick at his head. Though it was not strong enough to cause any serious injury, since the target was moving, it was more than enough to make the Tuskmon lose his balance and send him to where Elecmon was waiting. Once he was in range, the Virus Child attacked the Adult digimon.

"_Jamming Thunder!_" A wave of electric current covered Elecmon's whole body, turning him into a star of pure electricity. That electricity was transferred to the stumbling Tuskmon once he was close enough and, for an instant, made the horned dinosaur glow like a bulb that was about to blow. Stunned by the attack, the viral Adult could only fall on the ground, his body twitching involuntary all over.

"Strange. Aren't the dino guys supposed to the toughest?" Elecmon commented casually as his dark haired partner walked to his side.

"I agree. This one fell way too easily..." saying that, Eduardo approached Tuskmon carefully to check on the apparently defeated digimon. Still, he was caught off guard when the green dinosaur suddenly opened his eyes and struck with his tail, sending the partners against a couple of rocks nearby.

The Tuskmon raised himself and started to walk to where Eduardo and Elecmon were lying. The impact had not been enough to either hurt or knock down the two, but it had dizzied them and made them unable to move for a while. Easy preys ready to be eaten, or so he thought.

"_Smile Fang!_" Out of the nowhere, a sharp pain shot through the dinosaur's neck. As an instinctive reaction, he shook himself and rubbed his hands strongly against the area in pain. This allowed him to hit something that was stuck on his neck and sent it flying away from him. He then turned to see the source of that pain and found himself staring at a small blue furred thing.

"Wanyamon!" Eduardo shouted. He had seen when the Baby II was about to strike the Tuskmon and still wasn't able to do a thing, even when the Adult digimon threw his small friend like a bag of potatoes. He was about to get up and run to help him when a new voice made him freeze.

"Oh! It's the little one who ran away."

The three friends were completely shocked at this. At first, no one dared to make a move but, eventually, Wanyamon turned to Tuskmon and asked dumbly. "You talk?"

The dinosaur digimon made a scornful noise before answering. "Of course I talk! What do you think that is coming out of my mouth now! Barks!"

"Just wait a second!" snapped Elecmon. "Then, Wanyamon's friends... the babies that you met yesterday..."

"Oh those! Yeah, those were a pretty good snack that I found in the middle of the way. I actually have to thank you guys for bringing me this little furball back. Now I can finish what I started."

"I see," Eduardo spoke in a low cold voice. "You know, I'm not the kind of guy who worries much about what is right and what is wrong. However, even I know that attacking defenceless babies is not something acceptable!"

While he heard the green-eyed boy's speech, Tuskmon felt something in the kid's presence forcing him to back away a little. He couldn't help but sweat cold under Eduardo's gaze. Nevertheless, the Chosen kept talking.

"When I first saw you, I thought about going light with you since you seemed to be just a mindless beast like the others of your species and couldn't be blamed for your actions. But, now that I know what kind of bastard you are, I'm not holding back any longer!"

"You're not holding back! Don't make laugh! Petty humans, like you, should know their place! Stay on the ground and wait for your turn to be eaten!" the dinosaur digimon scorned, though his voice was a little shaken. He made a 180 turn and used the momentum to direct a tail sweep at Eduardo. The attack never connected with its target however and, instead, he felt an unbearable pain in his rear limb. Looking at his tail, Tuskmon saw that a good portion of it had been cut apart from the rest. Glancing at the Chosen, his eyes went wide with shock when he saw the boy standing in the exact same spot as before, but now with his partner standing by his side and with a purplish light coming out of his right arm.

"I think that is time for me to show you why they call me the Holy Blade Chosen!" Saying that, Eduardo pushed back the right sleeve of his overcoat and revealed the object that was hidden underneath it. It seemed to be a golden bracelet with a purple jewel in the middle and a pair of small angel wings coming out from it sides. It took a while, but the viral Adult was eventually able to recognise the object as being a Holy Angemon's Excalibur Sword! "Let's go, Elecmon!"

"OK!" the small Child answered instantly, full of energy.

"Don't mess around with me, you two! _Panzer Knuckle_!" Tuskmon attacked the partners with a high powered punch which the two easily dodged by jumping aside and, in the end, accomplished nothing but making the dinosaur's hand be stuck on the ground where the two once were. At that moment, Eduardo's Digivice started to react to the imminent danger by shining its screen.

"_Elecmon evolve to_..." The Virus digimon's small body started to glow as the evolution took place. Soon, his mammal form was replaced by the one of a very well know magic user. "..._Wizarmon_!"

Once that the evolution ended, the two brothers in arms wasted no time in taking the offensive of the fight. Wizarmon started conjuring a few of his spells while Eduardo stepped on top of Tuskmon's fist and ran up on his arm. When he was close enough, the Chosen boy jumped and hit the dinosaur's face with a flying roundhouse kick and then used his momentum to make a slashing strike with his Excalibur. The blade of the weapon opened a deep cut on the Adult digimon's neck and made him roar in pain.

"Edu, get out of the way!" Wizarmon shouted at his partner. At the same time that the black haired boy jumped away to make a clear room between the two Adults, the magician digimon wrote a few Digi-code marks on the air by using his fingers to create lines of light. A second later, his hand started to glow with a blazing-like energy and several fireballs came out of it and flew towards Tuskmon, hitting him on his midsection. The impact forced the green reptile to take a few steps back in order to maintain his balance.

"Alright, let's go for the finishing strike!" Saying this, Eduardo charged at Tuskmon, his weapon ready, while Wizarmon prepared another spell.

Tuskmon shook his head to drive away the dizziness created by the last attack. Taking a look to his enemy's direction, he saw Eduardo running at him at full speed and anger filled his being at this. For that kid to defy him like that it was something that bordered insolence. He attacked the boy with another _Panzer Knuckle_ blow. However, Wizarmon had already cast another spell by then.

By drawing the proper Digi-code and then placing his hand on the ground, the spellcaster Digimon created a miniature mountain right under his partner's feet. Though it was easily crushed to a pile of rocks by the Adult's attack, it served to its purpose: Tuskmon was left completely surprised while Eduardo was placed on a very privileged position to attack. Before the dinosaur digimon could recover from his dumbstruck state, Eduardo let the gravity to drag him to where his opponent was and then stuck his sword on his flesh. The resulting wound made Tuskmon fall on the ground with a bang.

Meanwhile, Wanyamon, who was left aside watching the whole thing, was amazed by the strength of the pair. As Eduardo walked back to where Wizarmon was, the baby Digimon started to speak with a very weak voice. "Y-you did it... you defea-"

"Not yet," Eduardo interrupted.

Indeed, though seriously injured and with his death near, Tuskmon was getting up. Once on his feet, he roared and charged at his target in an insane _Horn Drive_ attack. The partners prepared themselves for the incoming attack, but were completely ignored as the horned dinosaur passed right next to them just to smash his body against the strange stone from before with full force and made them both explode in data.

Reverting to his Child form and being stunned by what happened, Elecmon turned to his partner. "What was that all about?"

I don't know. But something tells me that I won't like it when I find out."

* * *

"Our agent was defeated," one of the voices from the dark room, stated. 

"True. Nevertheless, he was able to fulfil his mission before dying," spoke a second voice.

"More importantly, we were able to confirm that the boy will, indeed, become an obstacle in our mission,'' said a third.

"Bah! I wouldn't say that much. A slight amusement is more precise," now a fourth.

"Your constant lack of acknowledgement for the boy's skill might be your doom."

"Well, we'll see about that, won't we?"

* * *

"Are you sure that you'll be okay?" Elecmon asked. 

"Yeah. I'll go back to the city on my own. You two can keep with your path," Wanyamon said.

"Very well. Say 'hi' to Honey Beemon and the others for us. And tell Strikedramon that he is going to pay for giving me a mule for transport!" Eduardo spoke.

"Okay." Wanyamon started to leave with the Shima Unimon and the cart. When he was quite away from the two partners, the Baby II turned and shouted to them. "Next time that we meet, I'll be super strong! Just wait to see!"

"That kid promises," the green-eyed boy said.

"Yeah, he does," Elecmon replied.

As he waved to the small blue furball, something came to Eduardo's mind. Turning to his partner, he asked. "Now that I think about it, when we first met him you said that he had a look in his face that knew very well. On whose face have you seen that look before?"

Taken back by the sudden question, the digimon's mood dropped like an ice cube but he answered anyway. "In yours. I've seen that look in your face many times before."

Eduardo also became a little depressed at this, but in the end he gave a weak smile and said. "Let's go home."

* * *

Wisemon entered in his hut after a long day in the city. The kids of the Daycare gave him quite some work by making him tell them stories of the time that he was just a Kentarumon fighting along with the Chosen Children. Now he was completely spent and wanted nothing but to go to bed and have a good night of sleep. However, one of the objects between his possessions caught his attention thanks to a very unique behaviour. 

"Oh boy. This is not good at all..."

* * *

Author's Note: So, second chapter is ready and with it is my very first battle scene ever. Now, I decided to take some time to tell how things got so far. 

During my earlier character developing projects things were a little different from what they are now, just like in most of the cases. When I started planning how my lone Chosen would be for an instance, he was supposed to be named Nicolas but a few things got in the way of that. The first was a problem of insecurity that I always have when I'm naming a character. Then, I found that there was already another Chosen with a similar name in the Diaries Universe.

But, the top was that my plan was making him a ''lighter'' version of Subaru from X-1999. However, when I studied my drafts of him later, when I got almost everything else ready, I noticed that he looked greatly with Ed from Fullmetal Alchemist. Now, I don't have anything against the Square Enix's show. Actually, I like it a lot. But any other author would fell the same pain that I did if their carefully planned character, which was supposed to resemble a seriously depressed guy with a self-destructive attitude, ended up more like a loudmouthed shorthy with fantasies of greatness.

Having no idea of how I could 'repair the damage' without having to change everything else that I had done so far, I decided to leave as it was and then rename it Eduardo, which any fan of FMA can notice that it sounds very similarly with how Edward's name is said by the Japanese. At the time of deciding his fighting style, it was quite simple as I just made it a mix of the fighting style of his two father-characters.

Now, with Elecmon was different as what was easy with one of the partners was difficult with the other. The name pretty much decided since all that I had to do was see which digimon I was allowed to use, but the fighting style was another story. Once decided the evolution line, I started wondering about the subject. I knew that I would restrict as much as possible the battle the Child form and that any Armor form would only appear more to the middle of the story, so I had to decide at least how the Child's form main attack would be and also think deeply of how he would battle in his Adult form.

The first part was a little more difficult than I fad thought at first. Being a Virus type, Elecmon's attack is different from the one seen in the Anime. All that I was sure of is that it was some sort of electrical attack that could somehow block communications. After many thinking, I decided to make something like Street Fighters' Blanka technique plus the power to create weak EMP waves.

When came Wizarmon's turn I had only one certain: I couldn't restrict his fighting only to his normal techniques or things would become too predictable. And I hate to be predictable. So I decided to use a tool that every Diaries Author used at least once in his work: the magic in the Digital World. But that's a poorly explored area in both from the Toei and Diaries works, so I had to come up with a few things by myself.

I knew from a few Official Bandai Profiles that the Digimon's magic was a highly advanced language program and that Wizarmon's magic was of the Fire and Earth Elemental type. Also, remembering of the earlier episodes of Digimon Adventure, I noticed that many 'magical' events of the series had the Digi-Code involved, so it's safe to assume that the two are directly involved somehow. Even with that though, I still had the problem of explaining how Digimon made magic. Like I said, I hate being predictable so the classical sorcerer using incantations to conjure magic was out of question. This cruel doubt kept on until the day that I saw Fye using magic during the first episode of Tsubasa Chronicle. Then, it was decided: Wizarmon would cast his magic by writing the Digi-Code of the program that in the air with lines of light.

That's pretty much it. Oh, before someone asks about it, yes, Wisemon is the Perfect form of THAT Kentarumon. Convince Archive to let me use him was one of the most difficult things that I had to do for this fic yet. But, somehow, I think that it was worth it.


End file.
